bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Ask Malcolm Evans.
Coloured Flame's Question:'' What do you think your theme song is?' Malcolm's Awnser: I'd have to say ''Your' the Best Around ''by Joe Esopsito. '''Sirlinkalot's Question: What do you think of Greg Ryder? Malcolm's Awnser: He's a cool guy and real tought too. But honestly I think he's too rebelious. He stand's up for what he belives in, but no one needs to be so u nwilling to follow the rules. Sirlinkalot's Question: Do you think Malcolm could win a remach agianst Greg Ryder in Boxing? '' Malcolm's Awnser: Well, since I won the Boxing Tournement of Bullworth even though I didn't have to fight Greg Ryder, I have trained harder and have gotten more expericance, have since beaten Bif, and I'm now the Youth Heavtyweight Champion of the World I'd say yes I could beat him. ''Scarly's Question: I got a question: If you lost all your vast riches, would you A) Go crazy and hurt someone. B) Learn from the experience, and work hard to be rich again. C) Sue who you thought was to blame, and take away their vast fortune? Malcolm's Awnser: I would need to know how I lost them in the first place. I would go crazy and hurt someone if they stole it. I would learn from the experiance and work hard to be rich agian if I lost it in the stock market or gambling or somthing. I would sue who I thought was to blame if they transferd all of my money into their account without me giving permission. Sirlainkalot's Question: How did Jacob Lawson pick a fight with you? Malcolm's Awnser: Back in 8th Grade Jaocb picked a fight with me becuase we got into an argument becuase Jacob kept harrasing me in my classes and he said he'd only stop of I fought him. I got annoyed one day to the point where I accepted his challange to a fight. I tossed the figh on purpose becuase he was a wear fighter, I didn't need or even care to win, and I didn't want to get into too much trouble for beating the shit out of him. That led to the later fight and Jacob's return. Dan the Man 1983's Question: Do you share the same view with other Preppies that rich people make better Boxers then the poor? If so, then name one World Champion in Boxing history that had a rich upbringing? Malcolm's Awnser: Not entireley but somewhat. If your poor then you have to Box to support youself. And often poor Boxers have had experiance fighting in rough neighborhoods. Being a good Boxer is determined by skill. No matter if your rich or poor your skill, strength, determination, and practice determine how good you are. Rich Boxers may have access to better equiptment, better trainers, and more opertunites to fight. There have been quite a few champions who come from wealthy families. Max Schmeling came from a wealthy family, however most Boxers come from just average families. Not poor, not rich. Just middle class. Scarly's Question: Do you ever win a fight rather than win or draw? Malcolm'sAwnser: Yea, I've lost pleanty of fights. Like the one agianst Greg Ryder. And back before I moved to Bullworth I lost Boxing Matches. But I try to win with all of my skill and strength. And I have determination. But there are fighters that come along and beat me every once in a while. Kostu the EM Wave Hero's Question: What's the one thing you value most? Malcolm's Awnser: I'd say I value respect. Respect for your fellow student. Respect at Bullowrth is somthing that is seriously lacking, there's only fear and hate. Even if you know you can beat someone up you should still respect them for trying. I do. Kostu the EM Wave Heros' Question: What give's you strength (inner strength I mean?) If you had one day to do whatever you liked without consequence, what would you do and why? (And let's say you know who Beckett is even if you don't) Would you be Beckett's friend? Malcolm's Awnser: Well, there are a few things that give me inner strength. God for one, I read the Bible and pray. Also determination that I can achive anything if I work hard for it. If I had one day where I could do anything I'd take over a country and become King. If I knew Beckett, I'd give him serious credit for beating up a swarm of Bullies and Russell in minutes. I'd be his friend, if he gets along with Gord he would definatly get along with me. Scarly's Question: (Let's pretend you've met and encounterd Cody Pepper) What do you think of her? Malcolm's Awnser: Well, I'll be honset with you. Considering Cody's extreme hatred of Preps and her willingniss to insult them on sight, I'd say I'd end up hating her. I hate Townies and I'm often rude to poor people. I'd assume that Cody would be very hostile toward me and I'd be hostile towards her too. Scarly's Question: What do you think of Elizabeth Carter? (P.S.: Do you really think Malcolm is a person Cody should be messing with?) '' Malcolm's Awnser: I'd obviously not be hostile towards her because she is technically a Prep. But if she dosen't want to be a Prep and dosen't act like one I wouldn't really notice her that much. Shes' ok, but I wouldn't want to be freinds with her all that much unless she acted more like a Prep and wanted to be one. ''Scarly's Questions: If you woke up in another clique by magic what would it be, and would you go back to being the same way of acting once you wnet back to being a Prep? Malcolm's Awnser: I'd wake up a Jock probably. I like the Jocks and that's why I made a Prep-Jock alliance. I'd play more sprots to fit in. Being a Jock and then becoming a Prep agian would make me appriciate my money more I guess. But I like how both Jaock and Preps are on top and the dominate cliques at Bullworth Academy. If you could trade places with a canon charachter for a day who would it be? Malcolm's Awnser: Well, I always wonderd what it would be like to play sports like football since my father would never allow me to do that as he thought football and baseball ect. is boaring and pointless. So I'd be Ted Thompson because I'd like to experiance being on the football team. Oh, and see what it's like to be sports minded since I'm usually schoolminded. But only for a day, because I love being me the most. Category:Blog posts